Escape
by darkangelyuna14
Summary: Jasdevi- "They're not gonna get us!"- They run for their lives, hoping on getting a safer life away from their old home. Covered in lies and violence, it's hard for them to keep being safe.
1. Chapter 1

We ran and we ran as fast as our feet could follow. I don't know how long we had got away, until now, but I know that it was on more than just average speed. The rain stained our clothes so we became soaked, and Jasdero froze so much that his limp body shivered and his lips were a bluish color. Ice would have been surprised by how cold we were.

The ground before us was slippery, and our bare feet were covered in mud and dirt all the way up to our legs. When I nearly fell, I would just rise up again and ignore the fact that my leg was twisted and swollen. Jasdero's clothes –and mine as well—were ripped up a lot of places, and looked like they had been torn apart in a wild animal's claws.

I took Jasdero's hand, and lead him away from a tree he had almost run into. He nodded, grateful that his head was still intact because of me. "Don't look at your feet," I told him hesitantly, and adjusted my grip in his hand. He blinked sleepily, as he had done the whole time. I knew we were both tired, but we shouldn't stop this just because of something as superficial as that. He knew that too. My breath became heavy and I could feel how much trouble I had with keeping my eyes awake. Things looked a bit blurry every time I glanced sideways at the trees and old timbered houses.

There was a sound in my knee that kept pounding. I assumed it was because of a deep wound or something. Jasdero's eyes fell on my stern face. "Debi…"

"What?" I snapped, even though I didn't mean to, but everything in my mind was like a war; there was chaos in my thoughts.

His eyes flickered, and he pressed his lips together into a thin line. "I don't understand why we have to go this far… what about mom and da—"

"Don't even talk about them!" I yelled, starting a bickering as always. "Isn't it you who always became brought down because of them! Don't you want to make the pain stop!"

His eyebrows twitched, and he turned little head away from me. Great, now he didn't dare look at me in the eyes anymore. I felt that his hand was getting weaker, and mine was the only one keeping them together. My head turned upwards, and I considered the weather for a moment, and I tried not to lose track of our running at the same time. Stars were shining a long distance away from us, but here it was cloudy and the rain pended down in shoals.

There was a deep silence between us. I swallowed my own saliva, since my throat was as dry as a desert and I hadn't gotten water for a long time. I regretted for yelling at Jasdero already. He was too sensitive to something like that, so why didn't I think before it rushed out of my mouth?

We weren't in a forest, but on an open landscape. There were trees and houses all over the place. Old houses, which hadn't been rebuild or repaired for a long time. People didn't have enough money, I knew, and neither did we. And then they would rather spent their money on basic things like food, clothes and such stuff.

I suddenly coughed, couldn't hold my balance and fell down on the ground, just as we had passed by a tree. Jasdero's hand loosened and he stopped running. Instead, he looked down on me with sad eyes and reluctant expression. I pressed my forehead against the ground and banged my fist angrily down beside me. I could feel the water press behind my eyelids when I felt my leg. I glanced down at it, but couldn't even see the wound because it was covered in soil.

My hands held my body up from the ground, but Jasdero helped me up. He was just about to say something, I could see since his over lip rose up, but he stopped himself. I gave him a stare before I let my back rest on a tree. I moaned.

"They're sick," I snarled to myself, "They're so sick I wanna kill them."

Jasdero hesitated. He looked down, but I could see on his innocent face that he hesitated.

"I never wished to become a monster, so why does it hurt so much!"

Jasdero slid down next to me, and I looked at him from under my thick bangs. His mouth and lips were so bloody, that you wouldn't believe it. He had fidgeted with it again. I sighed and lifted him up by his dirty shirt. "Don't touch it, unless you want to make it worse."

I expected to see a pair of blue eyes, but I almost hit my head into a branch when I saw that they were golden. Or yellow. I didn't know, but I really didn't like it. I don't know what I had expected, but this was not it. I touched his shoulder slightly, like he would break further more if I were too harsh. "Jasdero…" I closed my eyes. I suddenly changed my opinion. "We have to go now."

He quickly stood up and was already in front of me. We crossed a small river, walking on a big trunk that had fallen down in the storm last winter. It wasn't hard to keep my balance normally, but my leg apparently didn't know that since it trembled. I shivered, every time I felt something touch my naked feet or my shoulders. I was afraid, that the villages would appear with torches of fire, or spears that would go through our bodies smoothly. Or what was even worse. I shook the thoughts away, like I got away the insects from my arm.

I still couldn't believe what we had become, and it felt weird to look each other in the eyes now.

"Do you think they'll ever forgive us, Debi?"

It took me time to find the right words, since I was busy looking out for more stones in front of me. "No I don't."

He simply didn't need an explanation, so he changed to another subject. "But why did they scream when they saw us?"

"Because we're as ugly as hell," I murmured, but he heard it, "Can't you see that we're changing, Jasdero? It's like we've got some kind of stupid disease, so they're afraid to become infected or some shit. I don't care."

"But I care."

"And I don't give a damn about that you care," I told him rudely. I knew it was childish of me, but I couldn't hold it in. We were children anyway, so why try to behave like an old hag?

I looked back; to make sure someone didn't follow. There was nothing but a couple of animals and all the plants and trees. The flowers were dead already, so nothing was worth avoiding under us. There was supposed to be a field of sunflowers here, but they were withered already. I didn't give a damn anyway. Flowers only caused trouble. And then they smelled.

"I'm hungry," said Jasdero painfully. I heard his stomach growl, and his hands were clutching around it.

"The faster we get away; the faster we can get to eat something. Let's keep on moving, or else they'll—"

I heard something behind us; a stick that broke and creaked loudly. I didn't even turn around, but abruptly pushed Jasdero and myself into an escape again. I breathed heavily and Jasdero growled every time his feet stepped on something sharp, like a sharp flint stone. I ate the pain like it was food and continued on.

I hoped that nothing would backfire, and that the person didn't kill us. My heart pounded as fast as I ran. One second. Only on one second, we could die. I didn't like that consideration, and I couldn't push it away. "Don't get closer," I told myself. "Keep running, keep moving on."

I had a plan all of sudden. I would sidetrack him. My idea was perfect, but was it realistic? No matter what, it was now or never, so I suddenly jumped to the right and pulled Jasdero along with me. It felt like I had plugs in my ears; so fast were we rushing. There was an empty road and immediately, when I spotted a hole in the ground, I made us jump down in it. I almost slipped in a puddle but managed to slide into my goal.

Jasdero clung to me, pressing his head into my chest, and I pressed my lips so much together so that I would be soundlessly.

If there was a guardian angel, I really wished for it to be there. So much I almost begged to God, but anyway stopped myself from going that far. Anyway, it would be kind of nice if there were someone who cared for us and were willing to bear our burden together with us. Just like a real mother would do. Not like that stupid bitch at home, who only cared for herself and the sex life with her stupid husband.

The steps outside our hiding place could nearly be heard. The rain drummed against the soil over us. The water from my hair dripped down by my neck, and I gulped.

I saw a feet with big and heavy boots in front of us, just outside. It looked like the person was confused, since the shoe changed direction several times. He finally spoke. "Stupid brats… come on everybody, they've gotten away."

I heard growls, moans and someone groaning sulkily. There were many persons outside, but I couldn't hear how many just by listening to their voices. My guess was about twenty, but I wasn't even sure. "Thirty more minutes, and we'll have to go home!"

"I'm all soaked, James!"

"We all are, and I'm goddamn tired of this. Finally we got track of them and now they're gone!"

"Small beasts," a light female voice said. I felt ashamed of myself, and angry at the same time. How dared they call us beasts, when they were the ones being so cruel to us? I wanted to go out and scream something that could finish them off; like provoking them and yelling profanity, but I kept my lips together.

The sounds became weaker and silence at last covered what my ears could hear. I peeked out, and only saw the empty road and a squirrel running away with an acorn. I needed sleep; I could clearly feel when I adjusted my eyes to keep open. Jasdero's head appeared beside mine and he already crawled out. I was just about to pull him back again, since nothing was really worth trusting at the time, but I didn't get the time for it and decided to follow him. I thought it was just my imagination, or the light, when I saw the clear color of his legs, neck and arms from behind. But I stared wryly at him with god knows what feeling, when I had to admit that my eyes weren't lying.

But he was the first one to speak.

"Debitto…"

It wasn't often he used my full name, unless he was shocked and couldn't clear out his mind.

"You're grey."

A moment I tried to twist the sentence and make it fit into my mouth. "Grey…?" I asked, though it wasn't really meant as a question.

I dazed for about three seconds, before I took a hand up in the air to look at it. I screamed. My voice was shrilling, but hoarse. It backed away from him, when I saw his skin. I feared myself now; I feared us. "That's not true!" I repeated it, whispered and cursed everything. I fell to my knees and screamed. My hands ripped off tufts of my hair, and I suddenly didn't know what to do. A normal human would have said that I was becoming insane.

I took a sharp stone –the closest that came to a knife—and cut myself. In my hands, wrists; I even roamed my cheek until I was soaked in dark and dirty blood already.

"Curse everything!" I yelled, and Jasdero suddenly rushed toward me. He tore the stone away from my hand and grabbed my arms.

"Let me go, let me go!"

"No!" he replied, and rolled me over so he could look me in the eyes. "Don't do this to yourself!"

I tried to push him away, but grimaced when my knee ached again. I stared at the deep holes on his forehead. There were several, and they were placed in a row. My eyes fell to the bloody stings again, and it hurt to see them. He had it even worse than me, but as vain as my persona was, I could only think about my own pain. The flashbacks flickered in front of me when I saw those strings, how he had violently let the sewing needle go through his flesh, like it was just paper, and how he had been cursing himself like I did to myself now.

His eyes suddenly froze. His body got weak, I noticed when he loosened his grip, and I was paralyzed when I saw a shining kitchen knife stick through his chest. His eyes moved down to the bloody spot, and he let out painful sounds, when he was lifted up by someone from behind. The blood spurted out, all over the ground and my clothes.

I was horrified, and my eyes were fixed on the red blob covering everything around me. It oozed out, spreading slowly under my body.

"Found ya'," a man with a deep voice growled. I stared sideways to see his face. He let the knife leap out from my brother's body again, and instead held him up by his shirt. Jasdero's legs hanging a half meter above the ground were motionless.

The man was in about his fifties, and his features were big; he had a round face like a ball, a half long beard and a big womb.

I couldn't see what he was doing, since my sight right then didn't let me do that, but I knew that I would have to do something. I wouldn't let him kill my brother. If he did that, I would have absolutely nothing left. I would be alone and I would never forgive myself for letting someone as important as him die. So I lifted my hand up and weakly pulled in his trousers. Without taking further notice of me, he just stepped on my hand. I screeched as it was squashed against the bottom of his shoe. My fingers were surely broken already.

"What the hell are you two?" he asked, "I've never seen such features before… did the devil send you and let the poor woman give birth to you monsters?" He gritted his teethes and formed his mouth into a big grin. I snarled warningly and pushed myself up to my feet when his boot moved away.

"You're the fucking monster!" I yelled, not only mad but furious. I lifted my leg up straight and I kicked him in the balls, as hard as I could without falling backward. He clutched himself in his lower body part, swore, let the knife fall to the ground, and tried to hit me with one fist while the other was still holding up Jasdero. He was as strong as hell, but I avoided his hand. I ran into him, my head hitting right into his solar plexus. The man let go of Jasdero, and I immediately grabbed him so he didn't fall to the ground.

I was more afraid than I had ever been in my whole life. I couldn't hear his heart. I fumbled after his hair and pushed it away from his eyes. He looked dead, but I tried not to think about that. He couldn't be dead, not in bloody hell he couldn't be dead!

Had I ever learned how to do anything medical to save a person? Hell no, so I was out of my mind and had no idea about what to do. Should I give him a mouth-to-mouth artificially breathe or something?

"Don't die!" I screamed and ran away from the man, cared Jasdero over my shoulder and searched for a shortcut away from here. But I was already lost, since I had never been in this area before. The night fell around us, so I couldn't see anything at all. Only the dim light from a house far away made me see the crossroad ahead of us.

There were a big field ahead of us, and I was running toward it, as fast as I could when I was carrying someone on my back. He didn't weigh that much for a ten year old, but I wasn't strong either, so that was the problem. If the place hadn't been so scary at night, I may have seen it as a beautiful place. I ran into a crowd of bushes, pushed aside the branches and spider web, and I was sure that I would soon be a long distance away from the village and possible ambushes.

I was relieved when we reached the other side of the deep forest we've just gotten through. There was an utterly big stone next to a couple of trees and I laid Jasdero down behind that.

I stared reluctantly at him for quite some time, panting. My palm was sweaty, but in a cold way. My hand slightly touched his forehead, and I stroke his chin, trying to feel whether he was cold or warm. He was, to my big relief, warm like always. I sighed with quivering lips. For a second I thought I had lost him. Jasdero coughed, and blood came out along with his breathe.

"God, you scared my ass off, Jas," I told him.

He inhaled the fresh air and looked at me. "Are we safe?"

"Not yet. We have to continue once you feel okay."

"If you leave me here, you'll get away quicker. My stomach hurts."

"I won't. Can't you remember the promise we made; about you and me? We'll defend each other forever, and be together no matter what happens and how hopeless it all looks."

I massaged my damaged hand, and waited for a reply.

He nodded, admitting it slowly and smiled weakly.

He stroked the place the knife had gotten through, and for a second I realized that this wasn't normal. How could someone survive with such a seep wound? Well, I couldn't.

My eyes were still fixed on the holes in his head. They were weird, but I hadn't forgotten the skin either. I was still out of myself. We were one big mess, had ended up in the middle of nowhere and everyone wanted to kill us. Could it be any worse?

I decided to break the silence.

"We'll keep running, Jas," I told him, almost whispering now, "We'll keep escaping," My mouth trembled, and I couldn't hold in the tears anymore. They streamed down my cheeks like a waterfall. "Nothing will ever stop us, and they're not gonna get us!"

* * *

**Realized I hadn't written a Jasdevi oneshot for a long time, and I've made a whole list about stories I want to make, so it's just about starting from the beginningXDD I was listening to t.A.T.u and suddenly this popped up in my brain and I began writing. I hope you enjoyed it, and reviews are greatly appreciated, since I want to know what people think of this and/or if there's anything you wanna say about this -but no flames please-:D**


	2. Chapter 2

It hurt everywhere. At the time, my body was as weak as if all of my bones were broken, had crumbled and become dust.

It felt like a deep hole was spreading inside my stomach, and I couldn't stop clutching it painfully. Debitto cried and cried and I had no idea why. I only knew that he wanted us to continue the wandering soon, and we had to get away and end up a safer place. My legs were still complaining after the last time we ran, and my feet were stained in blood and soil. I sometimes started wondering if I had gotten a deadly infection, and then I would start getting anxious.

Debitto's eyes were like a waterfall. I couldn't stop looking at him, and I didn't know whether I should start crying or not. Did he expect me to?

"Debi…"

He rubbed the tears away and sniffed, inhaling all the snot in his nose, as only a child could do. "What?" he asked.

"I'm hungry."

He curled his lip and sighed, sitting cross-legged at the time. He would sure repeat himself and say the same thing to me as he did the last time. He would say that we could get food when we had gotten enough away. He also told that we could steal it later on, if that was necessary. However, I wasn't really sure about if I would go that far.

My eyes gazed on the field just in the near. It had stopped raining, fortunately, and the stars shone down on the long grass covering the place, creating a deep green color –slightly equal to turquoise. I could see it sparkle from here, but I was sure it was only fireflies fluttering around. Debitto's eyes showed a reddish color, when I turned to him again. It wasn't often I was used to see him like that.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked him, making a slightly worried face.

"Yes, I am," he snarled, like I had asked him a million times although I hadn't.

I suddenly had a weird feeling. It emerged from the middle of my stomach and spread across my body. At first I thought it was just hunger and my stomach growling. But it was not.

"No way," said Debitto, who had risen up and now stood with a concerned look, shifting unsure from foot to foot.

Was I going to vomit?

No.

Debitto pushed me to the ground, when I tried to rise up. I was startled. "Look," he said and held me down on the ground, "Your wound… is healing?"

I gaped and he slightly moved.

"How did you do that?" he squeaked. I shrugged, since I didn't know more than he did at the time. Everything had become so weird during the last period, and we couldn't really trust anything or anyone anymore. And at the same time, abnormal things started to happen. Like this. I really did feel abnormal.

"I don't know," I answered, and couldn't stop staring at the bloody, sticky pieces and stings from my stomach finding together again, and then healing as they went into each other. It was like we had come into a fairy tale, but no, this was real. This was seriously real life, and nothing made any sense at all. But even if it was supposed to be a fairy tale, I'd rather see it as a nightmare. It prickled numerous times.

"We have to go," Debitto said suddenly, like we hadn't just seen the weirdest thing happen.

I didn't have any time to answer him, because immediately he helped me up and dragged me along with him. Weren't he shocked at all this, too? No, his face was all stern.

I realized something, as I was busy looking at where we walked. He didn't limp anymore, and his leg wasn't trembling at all. I stared numbly, as I felt something from his hand sending vibrations into mine and something adhesive. I didn't get to see much, but what I did manage to see was the blood disappearing into his hand and his skin beside the wound –he got, because of the man- stretch and merge into the opposite. His abused hand had been healed, too, just like my stomach that had been drilled.

"Debi—"

"We don't have time to talk, Jas." He didn't' even look at me. "We've got more important things."

And then we were both rushing over the field.

All the time, I kept turning my head cautiously around to look at the landscape. It was like it was magic, with all the sparkling and fireflies. I could tell that my eyes were big and round, when I noticed a few animals running by us vivaciously. But they became afraid, since we were a bit noisy, and then they sought to some safer place. They reminded me quite a bit of us and our situation; only escaping, with nothing else in mind. I wanted to find peace; I really did, but it always seemed like we were being hunted down by someone.

A hare crept down in a hole. I found it furry and fluffy, just as any other animal I noticed.

I watched the sea pass by us, before we went into the woods. The sun had started to rise up from behind the mountains long away. Finally, it would soon be bright and we would be able to see again. I was relieved we weren't going in the dark anymore. I still felt a bit frail, though I could feel my confidence getting better.

Debitto stopped, and I almost bumped into a tree, though fortunately he managed to get me back beside him after he pulled. I had scratched my nose a bit, so I massaged it with my palm. But Debitto cuffed my ear and pulled my head in his direction and I stared together with him.

"A cat," I exclaimed happily. Sure, the black animal was staring intensely at me a bit away.

But there was already mistrust coming up.

Debitto hushed on me. I sent him a couple of startled eyes, but I received his furious glare.

"But Debi…" I started.

"Don't touch it," he snarled. I shifted a bit.

The cat's gleaming and yellow eyes turned to Debitto, then me, and then Debitto. Not like it was doubtful, but like it was judging or considering us.

"It's weird, and I don't like it."

"But it looks so innocent… why?" I asked, and gave him a questioned look.

"It's just creepy, so let's go."

And before I knew, he was already stomping off. I followed and patted along with him, but couldn't remove my eyes from the cat. It didn't even move when we came closer to it. Instead, its eyes followed our every move. Now I actually found it a bit creepy too. It looked like it wanted to devour us.  
When it suddenly purred, Debitto started to run again. I followed, getting a million thoughts playing around in my head. Why could I never understand his intentions as a twin? It was weird… we were so equal to each other, but we were still as different as day and night.

"But what's wrong with it?" I squeaked, "It's just a cat!" I had to yell, since the forest's ground was noisy against our feet. Leaves were so dry, that they crunched when we stepped on them.

He didn't answer.

I noticed a light bell ring, before we disappeared and came out from the woods. I got a nasty feeling of that the creature was following us. And then over a grassy field again. But this was not as pretty as the previous one. This seemed more dry and desiccated, like no one had taken care of it. Well, I guess no one really had, since we were out in no-man's-land back then.

"Do you see it?" asked my twin, who had been meandering a few seconds. I eyed him, looked around and shook my head eagerly. He sighed in relief. "If you see it again, then warn me." He lowered his voice, and I knew that meant he was getting really serious now." I've heard about villagers _dying_ around here."

I looked numbly at him. "Dying? You mean-"

He cut me off. "Yeah, and I've heard rumors about them all seeing a cat before getting killed."

"You sure it's this cat?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yes, completely sure"

Now I finally cleared my mind and ask him something I had been pondering about. "Did you hear a bell?"

Debitto was startled, unsure and pondered just like me. Then he shook his head and replied, "No. you heard a bell before?"

I nodded.

He shrugged. "But I didn't hear anything."

Was I going insane? Of course I heard a bell. I heard it utterly clearly and it jangled! I let my fingers touch my lips and fiddled with the stings again. Sometimes, it itched and hurt and I couldn't stop fumbling around with them. Debitto dashed my hands away and said, "Don't touch it."

There was a stream just near. I heard the sounds of the nature in the morning, the sounds of the birds and bees. Lively things wandering around, the leaves rustling and my own feet trudge in the mud beneath me. The water purled. Debitto heard it too, and looked behind us.

"There's a river just near, Jas! We can get water finally…"

He dragged me along with him. I staggered, and felt my feet burn against the sharp grass straws. But it felt nice, to be able to watch the sun as it went up behind the mountains, hear the birds flutter and chirp and finally be able to leave everything behind us, so I ignored the itchy feeling.

The water splashed, as arrived at the little stream. Debitto rushed over and bended down on the edge, gurgling as he let his head dive under the water. I sat down next to him. When he pulled his head up again, he wiped the water off his mouth. The water dripped from his hair and fell to the ground, getting absorbed by the earth.  
It was like I just couldn't let the ringing sound of the mysterious bell leave my mind. I kept scowling back behind us, just to make sure it was just my imagination. And it must've been, since there were only the two of us here.

I took up some water with my hands and washed my face. Then I rinsed my whole face in the water and drank till I could feel my throat get wet again.

Watching my own face mirroring, made me see how much dirt I'd gained through the last days. I looked horrible, like I hadn't taken a bath for years. My face was all blue and yellow and full of scratches. And then it was grey. I could clearly see it, though it looked blue in the stream. It scared me, because I had absolutely no idea about what in the world was wrong with me. Was it normal for skin just to change color like that?

"Jas…"

I eyed Debitto. He looked livid and his body was shaking, like he had trauma or a nightmare. I gave him a questioning look, but ended up as concerned.

"I think I got bitten by something in the forest… I feel weird."

Now I really got concerned. He wasn't going to die, right? No, no, he wouldn't die like that. He's a strong person, so he would never let something like that stop him.

"There were lots of mosquitoes…" I mumbled, and his eyes became bigger and more round. He was scared.

"I'm covered in so much soil, so I can't see my skin. Something must've gotten into a wound or something…"

"But… you're okay, right?"

He gave me a weak smile, "Course."

He was lying. He was surely lying. I could tell by how tired his eyes suddenly looked and he couldn't get them fixed on anything; not even my face. I shot my lower lip forward and bit it. The stitches were in the way, but I always managed to get my teeth in between them. Despite the pain, I'd been fumbling with the stitches since I got them.

Debitto really didn't look like himself. His hair had gotten discolored in some way I couldn't really describe. Now it actually looked a bit bluish, but I wasn't sure at all. I wasn't sure about anything.

I could see his eyes shine in the sunrays peering in between the trees. Yellow. Or gold. We were really becoming monsters, or were we just ill with an unknown disease that did something to our pigments; like, made them change color or something? Oh, my head hurt so much.

"Jas, are you okay? You look a bit pale too…"

I nodded, though I could feel my puffy eyes start to blink rapidly, so I didn't fall asleep.

How long had it been?

One day?

Two days?

Three, or even more?

"When we've reached the place, I promise we'll find some good beds and some great food," he gave me the weak smile again, "But right now, just remember to get a lot of water, 'kay?"

I smiled, using all my teeth. I could smell what a bad breathe I had, and it felt like I'd been drinking vomit the last time. Such a gross feeling I got in my nose. I grimaced and sniffed, and Debitto eyed me curiously.

I looked down in the water again. If things hadn't been so serious, we would've ended up making a water fight here. We were always able to make fun out of the most boring things, like cleaning and do the laundry. So sad that time was over now.

Debitto stroke my cheek, getting some dirt away that had settled there. "Remember how everyone told you to cut your hair?" I noticed a grin spreading sneakily.

I giggled. How could I ever forget that? Luckily, I always managed to run away before they found the scissor. Debitto would usually lie to them and hide me in the closet.

"What about that time, when you ran after that dog next door to get your clothes?"

Now he looked embarrassed, but couldn't avoid letting out a smile. "That stupid dog shouldn't have played around with me. I was just lucky it didn't have big teeth, and then it was even older than the creepy old hag."

"But it was pretty big, right? At first I thought our old neighbor had a horse running around inside his house."

I laughed, and he joined me. We were starting to forget everything around us. But I was sure it was only for a very short time, because someone made an interfere and killed our great moment. Or if I should've explained it more correctly, I saw someone that made me scream. Debitto was shocked, and jerked me back when I was getting dragged down in the water. Hands were clutching my legs so firmly, and they apparently didn't want to let me go. They were wrinkled, black, and looked like something taken from a nightmare. I saw something else than me mirror in the water, but it was hard to see what, because of the turmoil on the surface.

Someone was smiling widely. A twisted face.

Debitto pulled as hard as he could, and I finally fell back and into his embrace.

The hands disappeared down again.

My heart was pounding and the sweat dripped down from my forehead. What in the world was that?

A creepy smile. I definitely saw someone smile in the water, but whom? It was someone I didn't know, and honestly I was happy with that. I didn't want to experience more at this place. We both had the same thought; Debitto and I, so we jumped up on our legs and walked rapidly away from the place.

"What the hell was that thing!" squeaked Debitto and tightened his fist.

In gave him the shocked and innocent look, saying that I had absolutely no explanation about it.

"I'm not going to let us come near that place again, Jas." Debitto speeded up, "Never."

I was happy I had him. If I had been born alone, I would've been dead right then. I wouldn't be able to survive without someone strong and determined watching over and defending me. I was so lucky to have him. "Thank you so much…" My voice was low, whispering and hoarse. It broke over every time I became frightened.

"Jas, that thing was ready to pull you along with it. But what did it want from you?"

"I really don't know, Debi. I've never seen something like that before…"

He sighed, still exhausted. "Please promise me to be more careful from now on, okay?"

"But I was careful!"

He twitched. And then he moaned. "Then how come I always have to save you?"

Now I was getting a bit grumpy. Did he just say it was my fault that I got pulled down by someone I had no idea was?

"Look, I'm not as weak as you think!"

"I'm just telling you to be more careful!"

"Then stop trying to control me!"

"I'm not controlling you! I'm just trying to help you!"

The mad tears created turmoil behind my eyelids. I narrowed, not really in the mood to look him in the eyes. We never had times like this. Or, if we had, that's not something I can remember. We were always together, but never really ended up in fights like now.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Everything's my fault. Give me all the blame for just saving your skin."

The sarcasm was so clear. I hated when he did that and tried not to lose his proud position as the oldest one of us.

"You two are so funny, y'know."

I froze. "Who—"

"No one you've ever seen before, I guess. I don't get to get around people so far away that much."

"Who are you?" demanded Debitto. I hesitated. A girl was standing just behind us, looking expectant, inquisitive and grinned widely. Her hair color was the same as Debitto's. It was spiky, and she was wearing a dress that looked like it had been pretty expensive. It was all colorful and decorated. She could only be from a wealthy family. Her skin tone seemed to become darker. I thought my eyes were lying substantially much.

"My name's Road."

I repeated her name in my head. Road. Road. Ro-ad. R-o-a-d. Something didn't seem right.

"Road Camelot. I'm here to greet you." She raised her hand. "Welcome to the family."

"What do you want!" yelled Debitto. I gave him a startled look, but before I knew it he had clutched his fists and was in an aggressive position, like he was ready to fight her at any time. "

I thought it was just my imagination.

One moment she was a distance away from us, and the next she was right next to me. I sent her a couple of shocked eyes. She grinned in a way I would've found sadistic, and before I knew it she was touching my cheek, massaging it in a weird way. She clutched harder. I yelped. "You're a cute one," she told me.

"Don't touch him!" Debitto raged and rushed toward us. He had taken up a stick from the ground and was aiming for the girl.

"Don't fight, my children."

We all froze. Of course except for Road.

There was someone big standing in front of us now. His forms were crooked, and his stomach colossal. He smiled so widely I thought his mouth would fall off. I noticed his hat; the very special features it seemed to be having. Piano tangents were decorated around it, flowers too, and a big red loop. My eyes were fixed on his womb for some minutes, until he approached and made me snap out of it. I crept over to Debitto and hid behind his back, like it was a fence. He stroke my hair for a short moment. I suddenly felt an exuberantly feeling of relief roam my mind. That was, until I saw the weird hat-man again.

"It's rare, but it isn't impossible. Though I've not ever seen siblings join me together. And then you're even twins, I assume?"

His voice frightened me.

Debitto took a couple of steps back, and I had to come along with him. He almost stepped on my foot, but I resigned it just in time to prevent it. Road hugged the man, came into an embrace, and he laughed like he was enjoying her almost jumping up on his shoulders. I eyed them suspiciously. Who were these two?

"Jas, we'll run before they reach us," Debitto whispered into my ear. His voice was determined, so I was sure I could trust his plan. I nodded, and he suddenly jerked me back and I almost fell when he started running. I'd gotten aware of, that these two persons were not like everyone else. I didn't trust them. I guess that's why we tried to flee.

I squealed when I could feel I was losing my foothold. We were falling.

And falling.

Time passed by.

I saw flashbacks; memories pass by us.

I saw a person.

He approached, and he smiled amusingly.

But I knew his name. I know it.

It's something that's been inside my head for a long time.

I've just never noticed it.

"Bondomu," he said and I remember his voice clearly. It just seems so familiar.

I saw stars.

I saw the moon.

I saw darkness and I saw light.

I finally saw the sunrays reach us. I tried to touch them; to get close.

For a moment I felt safe.

Had we finally reached out goal?

Could we finally get peace? Be safe?

Debitto screamed. He screamed "No!" and he cried.

I don't know what I did.

I think I fell asleep.

And then I woke up all of sudden.

I heard a bell. It jingled and rang in the bright light. I felt something cuddling up against me; something furry and full of soft hairs.

"How are you feeling?" asked Road.

I said, "Empty" with a rusty voice. I was tired.

"Your brother's here."

I thought that over. Of course he was with me. He was always with me, so why wouldn't he be right now? She placed a hand on my chest. "He's right here."

I stared at her hand. What did she mean? Was he inside me; inside my body, along with all the organs?

"Do you feel… different?"

I looked around. A big room, several bookshelves, a couple of windows. A man sat in the chair. "Tyki," I knew his name. I don't know why; it had just been buried in my mind. Road's eyes were, for once, serious. Bondomu. Bon-do-mu. B-o-n-d-o-m-u. Where was he?

Wait. Who was I?

I was Jasdero right?

No, I was Debitto.

But he was just beside me. He was; Jasdero; Debitto. I couldn't feel my legs, and my head was like a burden. It hurt so much I could barely think clearly. I just wanted to sleep. I just wanted to rest for eternity.

It just bled from my forehead, right?

We were outside; in the nature earlier. We escaped. We saw the landscapes pass by us, heard the noise from the ocean. The animals were afraid. The man with the hat. Debitto screamed. I fell. No, I screamed; Jasdero fell.

"Bondomu…"

How did he know his name? But he was only in my head, wasn't he?

"So you finally became a true host for those children. Sure took a long time…"

How did I even know his name? He was Tyki, no Joyd!

I really felt empty. And numb too now.

Tyki finally said, "Do you even remember who you are?"

"No," I let out exhausted, before I felt the dazzling light blinding my eyes and the sudden darkness surround me. I slept.

And slowly I gained strength, but it would take utterly long time, before I could wake up.

I dreamed.

About a life I would never get.

And I dreamed about him. A man named Bondomu. He smiled openly, raised his hand toward me. "Jasdevi," he would say. He would call me that. He always did.

* * *

**Okay, I know I said it was a oneshot. But now it turned into multi, because several persons asked me to continue it. But oh well... this is the end and there's not gonna be any more chapters from now on. But it was pretty much fun to make and I hope you liked it just as much as the first one:3**

**Please leave a review :3**


End file.
